A Beautiful Rose (RWBY AU)
by Rose WR
Summary: Summer Rose, the Princess of Vale is going on an adventure she most certainly won't forget. Who will she meet? Where will she go? Will she even make it back at all? Find the answers to all those questions when you read A Beautiful Rose.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey**

Note: I wanted to write something else to get my brain going for other fics. I thought doing this one might be cool, so here you go!

The Princess of Vale, Summer Rose stepped out from the castle, her silver-adorned dress flowing in the wind. She loved to come out and watch all the citizens make their way around, knowing that her family would keep them safe to the best of their ability. There had been a few bandit attacks recently but the guards have always been able to drive them away. Vale has been a target for attacks due to their ample supply of materials and dust, they never let it get taken from them easily of course. The Royal Rose family has been known for their fierceness and power of the silver eyes, gaining them many allies and support from other kingdoms.

Summer decided today would be an excellent day to for a ride around the forest. She asked her parents King Amadeus and Queen Crystal and they agreed to let her take her horse.

"Please do be careful, dear!" her mother yelled.

"I'll be fine, I've been trained by the best!" she replied, smiling over her shoulder as she walked out to her room.

Summer pulled her white cloak on, putting her hood up. She grabbed her things and headed out to the stable. The stablehand named Taiyang noticed her approaching. Taiyang is a silly boy and likes to play around. He's got a bulky build, which makes his work around the stable easy for him, like picking up stacks of hay, among other things. He is friends with the princess since a few months ago when he arrived there to work.

"Heya Princess, I assume you're here for Scotch, huh?" he looked toward the tanned horse in the stall, stomping his hooves.

She nodded, petting Scotch's snout. "Yes, I wanted to take him out for a ride around the forest. It's been a while since I rode, it would be great for both of us."

"Yeah, but," Taiyang paused. "Bandit attacks have been happening more recently. Won't fighting be a little tough in a dress?" he asked, looking at her attire.

"I can handle myself, you know. A dress is hardly a challenge." she said confidently, crossing her arms.

He raised his hands up in the air jokingly. "Alright, alright, I trust you. I'd come along, but as you know, I've got work to do around here. Good luck." he gave her a thumbs up and wandered off.

She moved her hood down then got Scotch out of his stall and attached what she needed onto the belt. She hopped onto his saddle and rode off into the forest. Summer loved the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, seeing everything going by fast. She cherished this feeling of freedom, she didn't get it everyday. Summer stopped a few times to gather berries before going on her way through the forest.

A girl with black hair and a red dress was laying on the ground, like she's hurt. Summer got off and tied Scotch to a branch before going to investigate. The girl looked up at her. Her eyes are red. She heard something about red eyes before but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Please... Help me. I was assaulted..." the girl seemed distraught.

Summer helped her up. "Where are you hurt? Can you walk?" she asked with concern.

"I can walk, but I need to find my brother. I lost him in here..." she looks around frantically.

"Alright, we'll find him, I'm sure of it." Summer said, trying to reassure her.

"Okay, thank you... Follow me so we can search." her voice was shaky as she walked. Summer followed.

They both walked for a while. A boy came into view and the girl stopped in front of Summer. The boy grinned when he saw Summer.

"Ah, sister you finally found me. And here I thought you had given up on me." he said playfully.

The girl rolled her eyes. "As tempting as that is, and it was, she helped me look for you." she said looking at Summer.

The boy winked at her and put on a sly smile. "She's cute too, lucky me. Now boys!" he shouted as if on cue.

Two bandits jump from a nearby bush and grab ahold of Summer. She struggles against them but they're too strong. She glares at the mysterious boy and girl. The boy walks up to her and lifts her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Father is going to have much fun with you. If he doesn't, I know I will." he chuckles and signals the guards to take care of her.

"Wait-" she tries to speak but her vision soon fades to black as she is knocked unconscious.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Summer awakens in a cage, stripped of her dress, leaving her in rags. She shivers as the chilly air touches her skin. She can overhear a conversation nearby.

"Raven this is just fantastic. We have a princess in the bag. Just imagine how much the ransom will be." her brother says excitedly.

"Don't forget she also has silver eyes, you idiot," Raven argues. "We don't know what she can do, Qrow. Do not let your childish behavior get the best of you or you'll blow it for us." she says, getting up in his face.

Qrow huffs in anger. "I'm not doing anything, I just scored big for us! Try to be more enthusiastic, wouldja?"

"The day I'll be enthusiastic is when you finally become tolerable for once. So probably never." Raven moves past him, grinning.

Qrow snarled at Raven and walked over to the cage where Summer was being held. He gripped the bars and leaned close.

"We talk at last, princess. Enjoying yourself?" he asked smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm just perfect. Qrow was it? Yeah, I'd like to have my dress back if you don't mind."

"But you look so pretty like a peasant, why would you ever want to go back to _that_?" Qrow said, looking over her body.

"Why would _you_ enjoy this life? Stealing and ruining people's lives is not a thing to be happy about." she hides herself with her knees, her back against the cage.

"I'm doing this because of my father, I want his approval. Raven is his favorite and gets all the praise, and what do I get? I just get a pat on the back. Getting you here means he'll be pleased with me and I can stop being the underdog." he explains, his face softening.

 _Maybe I can get to him... Convince him what he's doing is wrong._ she thought. She moved over and reached for his hand and grabbed it, looking into his eyes. He went speechless as she did this.

"Qrow," she said in her most compassionate voice. "You don't have to win anybody's approval. I think you're just fine on your own. Please... You know this is wrong."

For a moment he looked like he believed her, that is until he slapped her across the face. She fell over, groaning in pain. He looked shocked that he did that but quickly brushed it off.

"Don't act like you know me, wench. You don't know how it is to live like this. The struggle I have to go through. I _can't_ leave the tribe, if I do then they will strengthen my curse," Tears are running down his eyes,looking straight into her own. "I'll never be able to live a normal life."

"What curse? What are you talking about?" Summer inquired.

"I'm bad luck, Summer, that's what. When I was a young boy I was dumb and got into too much trouble, as punishment, they gave me bad luck. And if I leave then they will only make my life a living hell.

She was having a hard time understanding this. How can you just give someone bad luck? Is there some kind of magic involved? She wanted to know more.

"So they just cursed you for being a child? That is very harsh..." her brows furrowed with sympathy.

He nodded. "Our tribe doesn't allow tomfoolery. You either learn and be skillful, or be punished and cast away. They put a curse on me to let me 'learn the errors of my ways', I guess I have."

He got up and grabbed a mug of ale, taking many gulps. He turned around and saw that others were beckoning him over. He looked over his shoulder to Summer and smiled.

"We've talked enough for now. Get some rest, princess, you'll need it." he walked off toward the others.

Summer sat there thinking about what had transpired and where she stands with Qrow. She'll need a way out, but she can sleep on it. _Chances are guards are being sent out to look for me right now... Right?_ she sighed and laid down on the barren ground hoping she might even get a wink of sleep tonight.


	2. chapter 2

**Note: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, writer's block is truly a pain. Thank you for the reviews thus far, I'm glad it is enjoyable. I have a few ideas that might turn this into a more... mature fic. Let me know if you would like that. Anyways, back to the stor** **y.**

 **Chapter 2: It's Time**

Summer fluttered her eyes open from an uncomfortable nap on the ground. Bandits are up and about, chatting to each other about what the day will bring. Qrow and Raven are nowhere in sight. Qrow had mentioned him and Raven's father, she was wondering when he would show up. That is until she heard a clang against her cage. It was a man in his mid to late 40s. He looked like an older, more muscular Qrow. A smirk had come across his face when he saw her.

"The Princess of Vale, Summer Rose. Aren't you a pretty one," he stared at her. "'Specially with them eyes of yours." he teased.

Summer glared at him, her eyes glowing lightly. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

He raised a brow. "Is that so? Well you're the one locked up in there, I'd keep that mouth of yours shut and those eyes under control if I were you, princess."

"Knowing what I am, I wouldn't be so confident with those threats, sir." she shot back.

He balls his fists in anger, but restrains himself. "Oh dear. I haven't even introduced myself, have I? I am Lorenzo Branwen. I am sure you have met Raven and Qrow already. They have done well under my guidance and training. I heard it wasn't even a challenge getting you here, how disappointing. Aren't you supposed to be a warrior?"

Summer looks away from him in disgust. "I will be, in time. And the only reason I was detained so easily is because they decieved me. I had no time to react," she looks back at him with hate. "If you would like to see my abilities for yourself, I'd be more than happy to shove that--"

"That is not necessary," Raven said, walking out of her tent. "We are going to hold you until we see fit. Quit complaining and you'll get home faster."

Summer sank down. She was right, she couldn't take all of them when she didn't know their strength. Her eyes alone wouldn't suffice. She would have to make a plan.

Qrow came stumbling out of his tent. "Ugh... What's with all the talking?"

Raven rolls her eyes and Lorenzo gestures him over.

"Qrow, my boy, I have something for you to do." he pats his shoulder

Qrow's face is visible with excitement. "Really? What?"

Lorenzo's eyes trail over to Summer. "You'll be watching her for the day," he chuckles as he sees Qrow's expression change from happy to disappointed. "I have to go make negotiations and your big sister will be scouting the area. Have fun."

Him and Raven walk off. Qrow sighs like he knew he should've saw it coming. He throws his hands up in frustration and sits down in a chair nearby.

"Goddamn it... I always get the short end of the stick." he kicks the dirt at his feet.

Summer watches him with a grin on her face. "Castle life doesn't seem so bad now, does it?"

He shoots her a mean look and moves over to her cage, kneeling down. "You, shut it. It's bad enough I have to miss all the good stuff to keep an eye on you."

She pretends to be offended. "You don't like to be around me?"

"That's not what I...! Uh, what I meant was," he fumbles over his words before composing himself. His tone gets quieter. "I want in on the action instead of sitting around, waiting to be called upon. I just feel useless, alright? Am I really that disposable to everyone?

Summer thinks for a moment after hearing this. "Then let me go, please... I know you think otherwise but that doesn't mean you can't try," she moves closer, looking at him pleadingly. "We can leave, Qrow. Think about it. You can live your own life without worrying about being overshadowed."

He shakes his head. "That is nothing more than a fantasy. There is no happy ending in my book. I can try to look at the bigger picture, but where will that get me? My hopes will only get held up."

"Qrow just--"

"No... I can't do this. If I did I'd just put you in harm's way. Forget about it."

A grin appears on her face. "So you do care about what happens to me."

He facepalms then sighs. "Yeah, I guess I do. Doesn't make me a hero or anything."

"You could actually help so many people though, Qrow. Why sit around and watch them all suffer?" she asks.

He stares at her for a while. "Because they didn't help me. When I was a boy, sitting out in the rain, crying, nobody even cared. Why would I show them kindness when I was never given any?"

"Because there are children out there who are just like you. You could show them that kindness that's been missing in their lives. You _can_ do that. But are you ready to sacrifice everything to help give them that?" she made sure to have the last few words weigh heavy.

He pondered her question before finally nodding his head. "You know what? I'll do it. Screw this place, I'm tired of being used. I have more potential than being one of my dad's many pawns." he smiled at her. "We're leaving tonight, be ready."

He stood up and flashed her another smile before walking off. She sat in the cage, wondering how they'll escape with all the bandits on watch. She was also worried if Qrow would keep his word. Why would he trust her over his tribe? She sat back and slumped against the bars, waiting for night to come.


End file.
